The Forever Kind
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Chloe and Oliver have a movie night.  fluff two-parts
1. Chapter 1

The Forever Kind - 1 of 2

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

AN: I don't have a beta, so the mistakes are all my own. Enjoy!

…..

"You got to pick last time."

"No you picked last time."

"I did not! We watched "Robin Hood Men in Tights" for like the millionth time in two weeks."

"At least I didn't make you watch "Peter Pan" again."

"I'm going to kill you."

"You can't kill me, I'm a superhero."

"A human superhero."

"I don't need alien powers to stay alive."

"Whatever John Travolta, keep your disco stick in your pants."

"We weren't even talking about my disco stick."

"Whatever. I was talking about your disco stick and its not going to be humming along to staying alive anytime soon with the way you're acting."

"Why are we fighting about this?"

"Because you're being irrational."

"I'm being irrational?"

"Yes, because clearly I'm right and you're wrong."

"It's just a movie."

"Not just a movie, its THE BEST movie and you're denying me my happiness."

"You think that "Princess Diaries II" is the best movie ever?"

"Okay well, maybe not the best movie, but it has a hot archery lesson in it," Chloe smirked.

"How does a Disney movie have a hot archery lesson in it?"

"Seriously Ollie, I mean when you taught me "archery" that night, the first thought I had was_, this is like in Princess Diaries_."

"You're kidding right?"

"I also imagined Chris Pines arms around me."

"Chris who?" Ollie said, jealousy written all over his face.

"The guy who gives Princess Mia her archery lesson…a.k.a Captain Fine."

"What?"

"You know what, never mind. The point is, is that it's my night to choose and I choose this. Perhaps you can take a few romantic pointers as well."

"I'll have you know I was voted most romantic bachelor in People magazines pole this year."

"And how would People magazine know you're romantic?"

"Their inside sources told them."

"Well I'm sure all those inside sources were in your pants at one point or another."

"Hey! That's not nice."

"Can we watch the movie now?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Way to change the subject."

"It was headed south and fast, we needed a change in pace."

"Fine put it in, but next week we're having a double feature of "Robin Hood Men in Tights AND The Princess Bride"."

"As you wish," Chloe smirked.

"Cute," Ollie snarked.

Chloe popped in the movie before jumping back on the couch and snuggling into Oliver's embrace, wrapping them both in a fleece blanket.

"I can't believe I'm watching this."

"Says the man who watches "The Princess Bride" like it's the bible."

"Hey, Wesley is my idol."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same, Oliver was too cute sometimes.

Little did Oliver know that Chloe had used the movie as a ploy to make-out with Oliver the entire film. However, what she didn't expect was for Oliver to actually enjoy the movie.

"So wait, the Queen actually LET the man trying to steal the crown stay with them?"

"Yes Ollie."

"Well that's just bullshit, I call shenanigans."

Chloe laughed letting her hand slowly slip further down Oliver's chest, getting closer to the belt of his pants.

"Hey there Princess, where are you're hands going?" Oliver smirked.

"I thought we'd maybe take a break from watching the movie," she said kissing up his exposed chest.

Oliver took her hands, stopping her from kissing him any further.

"You threw such a fit about watching this movie, so we're going to finish it."

Chloe pouted, that wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. This wasn't how her plan was supposed to work.

"You're feminine wiles are not going to work on me this time."

Chloe pouted again, crossing her arms over her chest and moving away from Oliver.

"So that's how you're going to play it then?" Olive asked.

Chloe ignored him.

"Okay then," he laughed, turning his attention back to the movie.

Oliver continued to watch the movie. He also was enjoying watching Chloe try and continue her pouting throughout the rest of the movie. He knew she was waiting for him to crack and come to her, but he wasn't going to give in. No matter how cute she looked when she was pissed off.

When the archery lesson came on the screen, Oliver couldn't help but notice the resemblance of the scene before him to the one that happened a year ago in Watchtower. However this Captain Phat or whatever had nothing on Oliver. In fact in his opinion he was at least a billion times hotter than the man on the screen.

During the next romantic part, when they were riding horses and dancing in the moonlight Oliver turned to notice Chloe, staring at the television screen with a wistful look in her eyes. He watched her as she bit her lip the way she always did when she was concentrating or watching something important. He would have to remember this scene and recreate it for her one day. He knew that would give him major boyfriend bonus points. He'd prove to her once in for all that People magazine got it right – he was indeed very romantic.

When the movie was over Oliver looked over to Chloe to see she had fallen asleep. Her head was lolled back onto the couch, her mouth slightly open and a small double chin had formed where her neck was bent against the couch. To most people this wouldn't be attractive, yet Oliver found her completely adorable.

He moved off the couch, easily picking Chloe up in his arms. So much for the make-up sex he was hoping to have. For someone who was constantly on her guard, Chloe was sleeping like the dead. He knew she'd been working long hours lately. They both had but there was work to be done and people to be saved, that left little time for sleep.

He laid her down on his bed stripping off her socks and covering her in his green comforter, kissing her forehead gently.

He made his way back into the living room, turning off the TV and cleaning up their dishes from dinner. When he went back into the bedroom, Chloe had turned over on her stomach and was sprawled out on the mattress. He smiled to himself and climbed in bed next to her, brushing the blond hair behind her ear.

He didn't care that watching someone sleep was clique or creepy, he loved seeing her like this - relaxed, carefree, peaceful. It was the only time Chloe Sullivan had no defenses up, and was just herself. Eventually Chloe's body found Oliver's warmth and she tucked herself into his body. He marveled at how their bodies seemed to be on the same frequency. She was the ying to his yang so to speak. He kissed her shoulder one more time and fell asleep peacefully, his head buried in her shoulder.

….

The next morning, Oliver woke up to his favorite smell – French toast. Stumbling his way to the kitchen, he found Chloe flipping toast and drinking coffee. She looked so cute in her little green apron that he couldn't resist coming up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Morning, beautiful."

Chloe turned in his arms, a pout on her face.

"You're still pouting?" He laughed.

"I fell asleep before I could properly kick you in the ass."

"You're like a little kitten when you're angry sidekick."

Chloe growled before turning back to concentrate on not burning their breakfast.

Oliver kept his arms around her, kissing her shoulder and up her neck.

"You're sexy when you're like this."

"You foiled my plan."

"I know."

"We didn't get to have make-up sex."

"Wasn't my fault you fell asleep and drooled all over yourself."

Chloe turned back around in his arms.

"I did not drool on myself."

"You so did."

"I did not!"

"Are you seriously arguing with me about drooling on yourself?"

"Yes. Now go sit down at the table so I don't burn your breakfast."

"Yes, darling," Oliver snickered.

"Don't get used to this whole housewife charade. I believe in women's rights and what my fellow sisters did for me to have a job amongst men in the workforce."

"Thanks, Chloe. I really needed a healthy dose of girl power and history to start off my morning."

"You're welcome," she smirked, coming to place a cup of coffee and some French toast in front of him.

"Looks great, June."

"You're welcome, Ward."

She kissed his cheek and rolled her eyes.

"We'd make a good 50s house couple."

"Oh god, I think I'll pass."

"Come on Sidekick, it could be fun. We could have it all even the white picket fence and the golden retriever!"

Chloe came and sat down with her own plate, looking at Oliver and laughing.

"You're funny."

Oliver stopped chewing, looking at Chloe seriously.

"Is it really that strange to think of having a future with me?"

Chloe paused, "Ollie…."

"Nevermind…forget I said anything," he turned his attention back to his food. Soon he felt Chloe's hand a top of his. He looked up to find Chloe's face only a few inches from his.

"I love you, Oliver. You know that, right?"

He nodded.

"But I'm not cut out to be a wife."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I'm me, Oliver! I'm Chloe Sullivan, Watchtower, friend, a mean French toast maker. I help run secret missions to protect the world from evil, and I love you, you make me happy. But what if something happens, what if god forbid I die or you die and then what? It's too much, I just.,.that sort of commitment! And who's to say we wouldn't get sick of each other? I mean marriage is forever, and we're not forever kind of people…I mean…are we?"

Oliver swallowed, trying to think of the best way to say to Chloe what he wanted to say without scaring her away for good.

"I used to think I wasn't…you know that ever since my parents died I've pushed people away. But you…I love you Chloe…I've never felt this way about anymore before. And regardless of whom we are and what we do, that doesn't change that I love you and that if something were to happen to you it wouldn't kill me. It doesn't matter if we're married or not, I love you and I never want to lose you. I mean…I'd like to think that you've made me a forever kind of person," Oliver smiled. He took Chloe's hand and placed it over his heart.

"You've made my heart whole again, Chloe Sullivan. It's as simple as that."

Chloe stared at him, her eyes watering.

"That was…wow."

"Wow good, or wow bad?"

"I'm still sitting here aren't I?" She laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess you are."

"You make me whole too, Ollie. I never though that after Jimmy, Davis…..Clark…I never thought I'd find someone to love me and not leave me so broken. But you….you picked up the pieces. But I'm scared, Oliver. So scared that one day you're going to realize I'm still broken and you aren't going to want me anymore," Chloe said, her voice breaking.

Oliver's heart shuddered. He quickly grabbed Chloe in his arms, wrapping her in his embrace.

"I would never intentionally hurt you, Chloe. I'm not them, I'm not those men. I love you too much to do that to you. You have to trust me, Sidekick. Trust me the way I've trusted you with my heart."

"I want to be the forever kind, Ollie…I'm just not sure if I can."

"I know," he said against her hair, "But I'm willing to wait for you forever."

Chloe hugged Oliver tighter, smiling against his chest.

Oliver knew she wasn't ready yet, but he hoped that one day she would be and he knew waiting for her, would be worth it.

"This was a great conversation for 9am," she smiled up at him as he wiped a stray tear away.

Oliver was about to respond when he smelled burning.

"I think your toast is on fire," Oliver smirked.

"Shit!"

Chloe Sullivan was a lot of things, but a chef? She'd leave that to the professionals.

….

PART II – Oliver will show Chloe his romantic side


	2. Chapter 2

The Forever Kind 2 of 2

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

AN: Read "The Forever Kind" before this. It will still read if you haven't but it will be better understood if you do! Thanks for all the reviews and support for my other stories! You guys rock!

It was their 1st anniversary. Well, technically they'd been together for two years but their first anniversary wasn't celebrated since they were technically in a "no strings attached" relationship. This was their 1st anniversary since they said they loved each other - the night Oliver was kidnapped. Chloe was currently sitting in her talon apartment all alone. They had planned to go out to dinner and take a walk in the park, something simple, something quiet but Oliver was called away on work at the last second effectively ending their plans.

Chloe couldn't help but be disappointed. Sometimes she wished that they led normal lives, with normal jobs so they could spend more time together. But she knew that was what they were here for, what they were meant to do and good at. So she would just have to suck it up and take the time she had with Oliver when she did and enjoy it. Not to mention the billionaire side of his life came with plenty of perks. After Oliver was rescued from the parademons they took his jet and spent a week in Greece. It was one of the most amazing experiences she'd ever had and it wouldn't have been possible without her boyfriend being Oliver Queen and all that it entailed.

Chloe had just settled down on the couch with a cup of tea and her laptop when she heard a pang against her window. She jumped up, grabbing her pistol from under the couch cushion. She slowly made her way to the window, watching as stones kept hitting the window one by one.

Confused, Chloe looked down over the ledge to find, Oliver tossing pebbles up at her window with a huge grin on his face. Chloe smiled before opening the window and leaning out.

"Hey there Romeo," she smirked.

Oliver smiled and stood erect, his hair almost shimmering in the moonlight as the white light reflected off his leather jacket.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, with hair so fine. Come out your window, climb down the vine," Oliver recited the lines from Princess Diaries 2 perfectly.

"The feat you ask, dear sir, isn't easy. And I won't respond to that line, it's far too cheesy," Chloe responded, laughing at the end.

Oliver smiled up at her, holding out a single yellow tulip, "Happy anniversary, Chloe."

"I thought you had to work?"

"I might have told you a small white lie, are you surprised?"

"Yes Romeo, you got me."

"Good. Now we've got places to go, things to do so get your butt down here Rapunzel."

Chloe smirked, before swinging her leg over the side of the window.

"Woah there Sidekick!" Oliver yelled at her, running at the window spotting her, "What are you doing."

"Coming out of the window and down the vine," She said, reaching for the tree.

"You're going to break your leg or worse, Chloe! Are you crazy?"

"You jump from buildings on a daily basis. I think I can handle a little…" Just then Chloe's foot slipped. She cried out as she fell from the window luckily Oliver was able to break her fall. They both crashed to the ground in a thump, Chloe's body weight knocking the wind out of Oliver.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Chloe said, quickly getting off of Oliver's chest as he regained his breath. Oliver grabbed at her, pulling her into his arms and laughing.

"You stupid crazy girl," he said hugging her to his chest while still lying on the ground, "Please, never ever do that again! If I lost you because you were trying to live a real life fairytale, I'd never forgive myself."

"You distracted me."

"I distracted you? I told you not to climb out the window, Ms. Stubborn," Oliver said, pulling Chloe closer and grabbing her chin between his fingers.

"I think I got your white suit dirty," she said, their mouths only a breath away from each other.

"I don't care about my suit."

"You look hot, Romeo."

Oliver brought his lips to hers, kissing her in three short kisses. He brought one of his hands down squeezing her ass, causing her to moan.

"You're so sexy," he said, kissing her again, flipping her over so that she was pressed into the grass.

Chloe laughed, "Hmmm, Ollie. As much as I love this, are we really going to make out in the grass all night or is there somewhere you were going to take me?"

Oliver let his head fall between her breasts, sighing, "But I was just getting started," he smirked.

"I promise we'll finish where we left off later."

He kissed her one more time, "Come on," he said pulling her up with him and walking her towards his motorcycle.

"We're taking your bike?"

"Yep, thought it was nice enough out for a ride, and well…I don't any horses for us to ride so I thought this was the closest thing to that, all that horsepower and all…"

Chloe smiled, "You thought of everything didn't you?"

"When we watched that Disney movie, I saw your face during that scene and I thought hey…I could do that way better. Not to mention I had to prove that People Magazine article right," he smirked.

"Alright then Mr. Romantic, I'd say you're about half way there to proving yourself."

"Well then let me make it 100%"

Oliver jumped on his bike as Chloe got on after him, wrapping her arms securely around his waist.

"Hold on tight there Sidekick," Oliver said before hitting the gas and driving off into the night.

When they reached their next location, Chloe was windblown and full of adrenaline.

"We need to take you're bike more often! That was amazing," Chloe laughed, spinning around with her arms wide open. Oliver smiled, he loved seeing Chloe act like a child, it was an amazing thing to witness.

She ran up to Oliver, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, peppering his face with kisses.

"If I had known I'd get a reaction like this, I would have let you ride my bike a long time ago."

"We're definitely doing that again!" She said kissing him hard on the lips before sliding back down to the ground.

"Come on," Oliver smiled, taking her hand and leading her into the park. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached a space down by a little river. Oliver had a blanket laid out with food and candles.

"Ollie…" Chloe almost crooned, "This is beautiful."

"The perks of being a Queen! I can have the restaurant brought to us."

"I would have loved it even if you served me turkey sandwiches."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "I have to keep some of my snooty habits," he smirked. "Come on, I got your favorite!"

They sat down and Oliver pulled out steaming containers full of lasagna and garlic bread from her favorite Italian restaurant in Metropolis.

"You realize I'm going to have garlic breath the rest of the night don't you?"

"Don't worry," he said reaching into his pocket, "I brought breath mints."

"You really did think of everything."

"I know you well, Sidekick."

"Thank you, Ollie. This is amazing."

He poured her a glass of wine, "A toast, before we eat," he said handing her the wine.

Chloe waited patiently as he scooted closer to her, grabbing her free hand and looking into her eyes.

"Two years ago if you told either one of us that we'd be sitting here today we'd both laugh in their faces. But two years ago I was also a broken man, on a path of destruction. Now, I sit here with you and I'm so happy, Chloe. I'm so happy that I get to share every part of my life with you. I didn't picture my life ending up like this, but I'm sure as hell glad it did. Thanks for being more than my sidekick, I love you."

Chloe smiled brightly, blushing at his words. She places a kiss on his lips before they clinked their glasses and drank.

"Happy Anniversary, Romeo. I love you too," Chloe said kissing him again with the taste of wine on his lips.

"Let's eat before we get too carried away."

An hour later, they lay in each others arms, full of Italian food in wine, watching the water of the river ripple from the wind. Oliver played with Chloe's hair as she traced the veins and muscles of his arms.

"It's so quiet out here."

"It is beautiful."

"Sometimes I forget life can be so peaceful with the lives that we have."

"We could always move to northern Wisconsin and pretend nothing exists except us."

"That sounds like a great plan, Ollie. Except I hardly think you're the great outdoors type!"

"Hey! I can be outdoorsy!"

"Says the man who had a five star restaurant cater our picnic dinner."

"That was solely to impress you, I could easily cook you some grub over a fire. I was on an island by myself for two years."

"Touché," She smiled, "Well then Mr. Queen you're just going to have to show me how to camp sometime."

"Island style," he smirked, "Except I'll make sure we stay away from all poisonous flowers and eating creepy crawlers."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

"Want to dance?" Oliver asked suddenly.

"You're determined to make this as much like the scene in the movie as possible aren't you?" Chloe laughed.

"Except a million times better."

Chloe smiled as Oliver pulled her up to her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck and he rested his forehead against hers.

"There's no music," She said softly.

"Listen to our breath, our heartbeats…that's enough."

She closed her eyes, letting Oliver guide her body in a soft swaying motion, their bodies completely in tune with one another. She closed her eyes feeling every part of her body light on fire and her heart begin to race.

Then Ollie did something he'd never done before, he started singing. It wasn't good but it wasn't terrible, it was just perfectly Ollie – rough and out of tune. As he sang the words to "Love Me Tender" Chloe realized she would never stop loving Oliver. Something clicked inside of her, he was her forever. A few months ago when they sat at the breakfast table, she was still scared. Hell she would always be scared, but she realized her heart was healed and she would never stop loving him, she would always find life with him.

She cut off his singing with a powerful kiss. Oliver shocked at first took a moment to respond before wrapping his hands in her hair and deepening the kiss. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance and hands were roaming to inappropriate places.

"Where's the fire," Oliver said breaking the kiss for air, "Not that I'm complaining."

"You're my forever Oliver," Chloe told him, "You're it, my forever," she said her hand brushing along his cheekbone.

"Really?" He asked.

"I love you so much Oliver, so much so I don't think it's normal to love someone like this."

Oliver took her hand, placing it back over his heart, "I feel the same way."

"I was scared, I still am, but Ollie…you make me not want to be afraid anymore."

"So you're the forever kind now?"

"Yeah…I think I am."

Oliver smiled before letting go of her and reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a velvet box.

"Oliver…" Chloe said, all of the breath leaving her body.

"I've been carrying this around for the last six months. I've known for awhile that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Chloe. I was just waiting for you to realize you wanted too.'

Suddenly Oliver was down on one knee opening the velvet box to reveal a beautiful emerald green engagement ring.

Chloe's breath caught in her throat, her mouth going dry.

"Please Chloe, let me be your forever."

"Ollie…" Chloe said, not knowing what to say.

"Like you said, I can't imagine a world without you in it. I love you more every day, more than I ever thought it was possible to be in love with someone. Will you marry me, Chloe?"

Chloe's knees faltered and she dropped down to meet Oliver on the ground, taking his face in her hands, coming close to his lips so they were a whisper apart.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you Ollie."

Oliver laughed, tackling her to the ground and kissing her senseless. "Thank god! You had me scared there, Sidekick."

"Haven't you learned by now, Arrow? I can't say no to you."

Oliver took the ring and slid it on her finger, kissing her knuckle.

"God Ollie, if I sold this thing we could feed an entire country," She said her eyes becoming large as she really got a look at the ring.

"Shut-up and wear it. I want everyone to know your mine."

Chloe smiled, "Its beautiful Ollie."

"We're getting married."

"That's strange to think about."

"Happy anniversary, Chloe. I love you."

"I love you too, Ollie."

…..


End file.
